This disclosure relates to a fuel supplier configured to supply fuel from a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine (engine) of a vehicle such as automobile.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-71098 discloses a common fuel supplier. The fuel supplier has a fuel pump, a reservoir cup, a reservoir lid, a fuel supply pipe, an electric cable, and a jet pump. The reservoir cup is disposed in the fuel tank and is formed in a container shape having an upper opening to reserve fuel. The reservoir lid is configured to close the upper opening of the reservoir cup. The fuel supply pipe connects the fuel pump to the outside of the fuel tank. The electric cable is connected to the fuel pump. The jet pump is configured to transfer fuel from the fuel tank into a reservoir. The reservoir lid has an opening for receiving the fuel supply pipe and the electric cable. Here, the reservoir includes the reservoir cup and the reservoir lid.
In a known fuel supplier, when the fuel supply pipe and the electric cable are inserted into the opening of the reservoir lid, an opening area between the reservoir lid, the fuel supply pipe and the electric cable is not restricted. Thus, it is not possible to increase the inside pressure of the reservoir. Accordingly, fuel and air are suctioned from the reservoir into a suction filter due to only suction power of the fuel pump, so that negative pressure in the suction filter increases and a load of the fuel pump increases. Thus, there has been a need for improved fuel supplier.